


Black Mirror

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year old Will Graham is alone in many ways, his mother leaving him to his father who can't get over loss, the bullies at school who plummet his demise. Only it all changes when twenty year old Hannibal Lecter moves into his apartment building. ((Based off of <i>let me in</i> or <i>let the right one in</i> *please note set in the late 1980's through early 90'ish*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Slight au on let me in i wrote this in one go so yeah

Will Graham never really realised how much he hated gym, only his problem wasn't just the fact he couldn't swim. But the two bullies that called him a little girl, forcing him against the locker room wall as he tried to hide in fear. 

Mason Verger and Garrett Jacob Hobbs, had it in for Will since they were kids in grade school, now as he ran inside the gym dreading when the coach would callout for their swimming part of gym, then only Will would sit out watching the others swim. 

"Pool in five minutes, now!" Coach Crawford blows his whistle at the lingering group who slouched and complained, Will was terrified as he ran into the locker room, he was hoping he would be dressed fast before Mason and Garret showed up to terrorize him for the day. 

Will has one leg inside his sweater, blocking his view temporary, he looks to see no one in sight yet. He slips his jeans on, as he does he feels a rough hand shove him against the lockers, in the corner of his eye he can see Garret who was two times the size of Will holding him pinned against the lockers.

"Turn the little girl around, I can't believe it! The coach lets you in here!" Mason jokes, as Will saw him he awaits for the first blow or even Garret to slam his head against the wall. 

Will looks down at his feet, "why Will that's not even a hello?" Mason nods once at Garret to slam his head or anything. 

Garret makes good on his promise, punching Will in the stomach, until he falls over with pain, he looks back at Garret who was always silent, while Mason did most of the talking. 

Mason crouched down beside Will, "say hello, little girl." Mason grabbed a fistful of his hair. As Will hollowed out in pain, no one came to his aid. 

Mason pushed him against the lockers, "say it." 

Will didn't want to be hit again or have to meet Mason after school, so doing as the bully asked, "hello." 

Mason frowns, slamming his head once more against the lockers just enough for the back of his head to start bleeding. 

"See ya around." Mason giggled, while Garret remained stone faced, following him out. Will sat there unresponsive for what seems like hours, finally after the tears fell, he unconsciously wrapped his head with wads of paper towels, the coach probably didn't even notice him missing, after all he usually sat out during pool time. 

Dressing himself, he grabs his backpack secretly happy that gym was his last period of the day. "Fuck, this." He removes the wads of paper towels placing his beanie over his head. Shivering as he opened the door to the outside world, it was cold enough to freeze, it had yet to snow. 

Usually when it snowed Will hoped that the school would close down forcing a break for him, only it never did. Even if it snowed, Will only lived four blocks away.

Either way, he wasn't looking forward to much in life, his father recently went through a divorce with his mother, why hadn't his mother taken him? Simply because she wasn't that much of a great mother to begin with, she was bound for sunny warm places leaving Will in the coldness of Wolf Trap. 

He stops at the store window of a convenience store, a headline caught his eye. _Local man found dead! Hidden under tree debris in his own neighbourhood!_ He would close his eyes and wish it was Mason Verger dead, he knows it was a sin to wish death on someone. Then again the newspaper could report Will dead too one day. 

Not realizing it, Will's fingers had become completely numb. He pulls his hands into his pockets as he walks home, unsure what was in store for him.

 

_/ / /_

As expected his father was gone, leaving him a note only. 

_Going to Vermont for the weekend! There's dinners in the fridge!_

There was food in the fridge, but none of it looked appealing enough to Will's stomach. He poked at the burnt porkchops, before just debating on tossing the so called dinners into the trash. He had enough money for a pizza, in case he got hungry. For now, he tossed himself on the sofa, awaiting for sleep to settle in. 

He placed a throw pillow over his face and screamed into it, as tv was no use with only a religious program on and some static tv show, he couldn't make heads or tails of. 

"Fuck." He eventually heard his stomach growl, as he found his jacket he settles for outside to see it was already dark. 

He walks the two blocks to the store, buying a frozen pizza. Soon enough, he is on his street again when a odd car catches his eye, no driver was inside. He touches it to feel it is still warm, as he climbed the stairs back up to his apartment he sees a man no older than himself carrying a box into the apartment next to him, he doesn't see Will as the man slammed the door. 

Will goes into his own apartment, setting the pizza inside the oven, he remembers how paperthin the walls are, he pressed his head against the wall, hearing absolute silence not even a radio played. Will could only hear someone walking back and forth in their home. 

"Weirdo." Will decided to eat his pizza, and engage in his favorite hobby, _spying on the neighbours_. When Will was a child he had received a telescope for looking at the stars, after a week of owning it, he had used it to see more than what the stars had to offer. 

He puts his eye against the small lense to see, nothing besides Mr. Higgins walking his golden retriever, then he moved on to the courtyard, when a man that looked familiar was walking around with a curious suggestion, Will moved away switching to his left eye, the man stops shortly he turns looking up at Will's window. 

Will moved away, dropping to the floor. As he did the man disappeared. Giving Will more or less the impression he had seen a ghost. 

_/ / /_

The next day, Will opened his shades to see it had finally snowed, to his small hope he went outside, enjoying the snow, as he looked on the ground he saw his shoes were the first imprints on the snow. It was his own secret wonderland. 

He crushes the snow with a gloved hand, finding it less satisfying when he couldn't form a decent snowball, so much for protection from the assholes at school. The sun wasn't even out yet, to melt any of the snow. He guessed it was dawn. 

"It's supposed to snow more, that's what the weatherman says anyway." A voice behind Will scares him, enough to fall against the slide that was hidden well enough in the snow, Will sees the man who in Will's eyes was much younger than what he appeared to be the evening before. His skin was olive, yet held a paleness about it, he wore a maroon sweater and jeans, his eyes were friendly although his face was emotionless. 

"Who are you?" Will asks, although his voice sounded like he was demanding the answer. 

"Hannibal Lecter, I just moved in next door." He offers and Will finally sees it, his eyes were a deep maroon. Almost a blood color, as Will stared at the snowy ground he looks back to see the man's eyes were a light hazel. 

"I saw that, is it just you? Aren't you a little young?" Will doesn't know why but he couldn't stop questioning the strange man, he moved in closer and Will could smell a sweetness that stung his nose, he coughs covering his mouth into his jacket. 

"I am twenty, so no. Many people believe I am much younger...I am older than I appear." Hannibal doesn't seem to be talking to Will, as he shared a private joke, " _much older_." 

"Twenty? Wow. Oh by the way I am Will Graham," Will let go of the slide, "you smell kinda funny, did you fall into a perfume bath?" Will laughs softly, only to earn a strange look from the man, "just kidding." He holds his hands out as a truce. 

"I can't be friends with you Will, I do not stick around a lot, so better off if we just avoid the unfortunate of departure." Hannibal, turns his back to the apartments, climbing the stairs. 

"Who said I wanted to be your friend?" Will called out, as he did the first beams of sunlight touched down on the ground, as they did Will saw something else in the snow _blood _, it was dark and warm to the touch, even worse it sat right were Hannibal stood only moments before.__

__Shivering, Will goes back inside for a makeshift of a breakfast and a unnerving thought about the odd behavior of his new neighbour._ _

___/ / /_ _ _

__Hannibal was bitter about Will, an easy victim. The question was why couldn't he take him right then and there? He walks around his darkened apartment, the sun was out leaving him trapped inside and hungry. He pressed his ear against the wall of Will's home hearing only the drone of a tv set on a news channel, he knew the boy didn't have no friends, his father was gone._ _

__An easy bite._ _

__Instead, Hannibal would go to bed with a empty stomach until nightfall, he tossed his blood soaked clothing into the trash unsure how Will had not noticed until now, Hannibal never dealt with humans unless he wanted something from them._ _

__Food._ _

___/ / / ____ _

____The police lights were what awoke Will, in the courtyard a small group had gathered while the police barely.held them back, as he moved towards the telescope, he spied the cause. A officer covered the body with a white sheet, as Will slipped his boots on he runs down the stairs taking two at a time, while the body was raised onto a gurney._ _ _ _

____He saw a hand fall out exposing blood upon it, clutched inside it's hand was a dog leash._ _ _ _

____Will joined the crowd of onlookers, while it appeared to be Mr. Higgins, Will scans the crowd seeing confusion, sadness and anger. It was understandable, it was the second murder in Wolf Trap in less than a week._ _ _ _

____Strangely he looks for Hannibal, who was no were to be seen, as promised the snow was coming down more._ _ _ _

____"Folks, I have to ask you unless you knew Rob Higgins personally or a close relative. Please stay back!" A female detective shouted over the distressed crowd. No one knew Mr. Higgins of course a few older neighbours, he was an bachelor, no children only having a distant sister who lived in New Mexico._ _ _ _

____Will moves away from the crowd, who were shouting at the detective demanding answers._ _ _ _

____"Is it safe for the children?" A woman's voice says nasall._ _ _ _

____"Was it an animal attack!?" Another chimed in._ _ _ _

____Will sees that a woman held Mr. Higgins dog, who's golden fur was stained with red, Will motioned past, when the woman absently hands him the dog._ _ _ _

____"What?" Will says, as the woman shrugged._ _ _ _

____"If you don't take him, they are just going to put him down. You look like a dog lover, his name is Winston." The woman, looks haunted as she is covered in blood, Will wonders if she was the one to find Mr. Higgins._ _ _ _

____"T-thank you." Will's teeth chatter, she nods herself before a officer waves her over._ _ _ _

____As Will walked back up to his apartment, he looked once at Hannibal's door, the light was on inside judging from the crack in the floor between the door. He wants to knock, and ask if he's seen the craziness that was unleashed outside._ _ _ _

____Instead Winston whines, reminding him he now had to take care of not only himself but a new dog, his father was surely to have a heart attack when he saw the golden retriever, Will opens his door setting Winston down as he locked the door, he checked the deadbolt assuring whatever had killed Mr. Higgins was not going to get him._ _ _ _

____Childish as it seemed, it was the first night since Will was a child he turned on a nightlight. He bathes Winston in the bathtub, vowing to buy actual dog food in the morning._ _ _ _

____"You are going to be okay, Winston." Will pets the newly cleaned dog, as he shows him around the apartment, leaving his bedroom for last, to his eagerness Winston jumps on Will's small twin bed falling asleep quickly._ _ _ _

____Will himself couldn't sleep, finding a bottle of cold medicine he drugs himself so not only sleep but he would not dream._ _ _ _

____Dreaming was something he couldn't afford at the moment, at some point between evening and early dawn he opens his eyes to see outside his window the police tape still stood, despite the heavy mounds of snow that were falling threatening to collapse at any moment, the snow hid the night before, answering the only question Will had left._ _ _ _

____"Everything that is hidden in the snow, is bound to turn up again." Will saw rubbing the glass a new fresh set of footprints circled the courtyard._ _ _ _

____Will shut his curtains not daring to leave his home until Monday._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____/ / /_ _ _ _ _

____"Hey asswipe!" Mason corners Will during lunch, despite all the snow and the murder in his front yard, school still managed to go on, to Will's hope even Mason was there._ _ _ _

____Will thankful that he hadn't ate yet, could actually be punched and not puke._ _ _ _

____"Fucking hell, heard about that murder at your house, did you piss yourself seeing the body?" Mason laughs, earning a blank look from Garrett who didn't seem to be in on the joke, "whatever."_ _ _ _

____Mason took out what Will believed to be a stick at first glance, then he brought by his face, it was a knife unbelievable as it seemed, Will was inside a busy cafeteria with plenty of witnesses, how could this be happening?_ _ _ _

____"Mason don't, come on!" Garrett for the first time was offended by Mason's behavior, he stood back._ _ _ _

____"Shut up, or you are next." Mason dragged the knife slowly until it managed to hit Will's face, scratching him slightly, Will feels his face already bleeding, he looked around at the surrounding students, no one was coming to save him._ _ _ _

____"Please stop, it hurts." Will pleaded, as he began to cry, it seemed then Mason was satisfied. Dropping Will to his feet, "now if you tell anyone, next time I might cut off a body part now what happened to your face?"_ _ _ _

____Will thought of the first thing that came to mind, "a cat scratched me." It's a pointless lie, anyone with enough brains could see that no cat did this._ _ _ _

____"Good, good." Mason hands Garrett the knife, "bye little girl. Watch out for the serial killer, _girls might be next_." _ _ _ _

____Will gathers to his feet, as he made it to the boys restroom, he winced at the amount the wound stung him, he removed his glasses, as always he found a bandage in his bag, before applying it he swore one day he would _kill Mason Verger_. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____/ / /_ _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Will sits on the bench as Winston sat beside his feet, soon enough night arrived as did a unwelcome visit from Hannibal Lecter._ _ _ _

____"How was that, _I don't want to be friends_ advice going?" Will asked as Hannibal sat beside him, his hair was cleaner than before, he even smelled better. _ _ _ _

____"I came outside, to see the snow."_ _ _ _

____"I lived here longer, why don't you go inside?"_ _ _ _

____Will rubs his face, feeling the sting of the knife wound. As he sees Hannibal is still there, "could I ask what you even want?"_ _ _ _

____Hannibal says nothing, only pauses to caress his cheek. "Who did that?"_ _ _ _

____"Some assholes at school, namely one asshole Mason Verger. He bullies anyone that is weak, like myself." Will touched the cold hand of Hannibal's prying it off._ _ _ _

____"Whoa, you're really freezing. Don't you want a coat?" Will asks dumbfounded by the man's growing list of oddities._ _ _ _

____"I don't really get cold..Will you can't let them beat you, hit them back." He encouraged, "where it hurts."_ _ _ _

____Will stares down at Winston who was asleep, "they have a knife, what if they come after me with it?"_ _ _ _

____Hannibal wrapped his hand around Will's, "then I'll help you."_ _ _ _

____Will normally would of stood up if anything a random stranger grabbing onto them as if they were together, which they weren't._ _ _ _

____"How can you help? You shouldn't even care! I am sixteen, you're twenty! Why do you care!?" Will says outraged, "who are you?"_ _ _ _

____Hannibal smiled, "a friend."_ _ _ _

____It was alien to Will to hear the word friend, the last friend he had was years ago._ _ _ _

____"I guess, if you say so." Will was already shivering, deciding to go back inside the apartments, he watched Hannibal who waves at him, by the time Will is upstairs in his room, Hannibal is gone from the courtyard._ _ _ _

_____/ / /_ _ _ _ _

____"I called you all here today in light of Garret Jacob Hobb's unjustified death, he was found in the woods today after wolves had gotten to what was left of his body." The principle paused looking at the auditorium filled before him with high school students._ _ _ _

____"Keep an eye out for suspicious behaviour, and most of all when going somewhere alone try the buddy system it may save your lives."_ _ _ _

____Will sat unmoving, he could feel Mason Verger's eyes burn into the back of his head, now nothing was going to hold Mason back._ _ _ _

____As soon as the assembly was over, Will pulled his hood over, running almost out of the school, it did no use as Mason was trailing right behind, screaming at Will._ _ _ _

____He reached the end of the street as he ran he didn't see where he was going, managing to trip and twist his ankle. He laid there, awaiting Mason's wrath, as he closed his eyes he heard the soft crunch of snow beneath feet, he felt someone who was gentle yet strong enough to lift Will with one go._ _ _ _

____Was it minutes? Hours? He could not even remember where he was, he could see trees when he ran into the woods, the _woods? How did he end up there?__ _ _ _

____He opened his eyes, to see it was dark or at least barely sunset. The person smelled sweet to Will's nose only the sweetness didn't burn as much, it was inviting._ _ _ _

____"How did you know?" Will asks, to the figure. "Hannibal, where- how?" Soon enough they approached the building he called home, as a light shines down on him._ _ _ _

____"Oh thank god! You found Will!" His father's voice was coarse from either yelling or crying._ _ _ _

____"He seems to be out of it, I recommend letting Will rest plenty and of course possibly a few days off from school." Hannibal spoke, sounding official unlikely he had just bumped his head, now after being chased by Mason._ _ _ _

____"Thank you for finding Will, do you wish to come in? I guess you could put Will into his bed, I would-." His father's voice becomes static, as Will is laid into his bed, he feels Winston crawl beside him._ _ _ _

____He picks up bits and pieces of their conversation, he thanks paperthin walls once more._ _ _ _

____"He was in the woods? Oh my, with a serial killer-."_ _ _ _

____"His ankle is twisted, perhaps in the morning you should take him to a doctor."_ _ _ _

____Will hears the silence of his household returning to normal, finally as Will slipped off to sleep, he dreams._ _ _ _

____Inside his dream, Will was back in the courtyard only Winston was with him whining. "It's okay Winston, it's just nighttime." Will tried to assure his pet, only he whimpered more. Will saw in the distance a figure that stood over another, in the darkness the blood seemed black almost, as he grew nearer, he saw Winston had run away from him._ _ _ _

____"Winston!" He calls out, engaging the attention of the figure, he tries to fall back the figure stood up exposing his face, the maroon eyes shined back at Will._ _ _ _

____"No." Will mouths unable to make a sound, "no you can't be a _monster_!" Will falls to the ground sliting his hand on a rock, Hannibal stops. His face becomes rabid, animal like. The perfectly composed face was falling apart. _ _ _ _

____"You won't hurt me!" He flinched as Hannibal grabbed his neck pushing it back to expose his pale throat, as he tries to struggle against the monster, he realises it is no use. He feels his cold lips around his ear, as he whispers._ _ _ _

____"I believe this won't hurt at all." Hannibal sinks his teeth into Will's throat, he screams loud enough to awaken himself in real life._ _ _ _

____Will is sweating as he climbed out of bed the sheets were drenched, he rips them off tossing them into a corner, even Winston eyed him curiously._ _ _ _

____Will looks outside the window, the snow was falling again. His ankle hollowed in pain, as he looks down he puts together his dream, he doesn't want to believe it but as he dressed for the day, glad he didn't have to see anyone for a week._ _ _ _

_____/ / /_ _ _ _ _

____"Son are you sure you need all those books?" The librarian looks cautiously at Will's tower of books, Will nods holding out his library card. As he watched each book stamp within twenty minutes Will left the library, as he entered his father's car._ _ _ _

____He earns a curious look from Mr. Graham, "must be a big school report."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, it's about the thing." Will throws some of the books in the backseat, hoping his father wasn't going to pry into them._ _ _ _

____"The _thing?_ " His father clicked his tongue as he switched the car into gear, "what sort of thing?"_ _ _ _

____Will rubs the back of his head, "just stuff."_ _ _ _

____Mr. Graham only sighed, "I have to go back to work, so I asked Hannibal if he would watch you, and please don't start with you don't need a babysitter, he won't be directly staying with you."_ _ _ _

____Will groans, "dad I'm fine."_ _ _ _

____Mr. Graham doubts this, "Will don't."_ _ _ _

____Will uncertainty didn't want Hannibal over, while he was researching. He looks down on the book in his hands, the title seemed to answer his questions, he opens it turning to a page as he read the answer itself was ridiculous._ _ _ _

_____A vampire can not be allowed inside a home that is not theirs if he or she is invited in, many may ask if he/she could come inside or the unsuspecting victim may invite them in,_ _ _ _ _

____Will closes the book, _vampires can't come inside_ , and Will held no intentions of inviting Hannibal in any time soon. _ _ _ _

_____/ / /_ _ _ _ _

____Will couldn't believe himself actually preparing himself that evening, he found out his father was bad at a few things including leaving garlic in the fridge to nearly rot for weeks, and leaving Will to fend for himself._ _ _ _

____His pile of books sat scattered across his room, each bookmarked at different points and variations._ _ _ _

____He doesn't have a wooden stake, the next great thing he has is a spoon he sharpened the wooden handle, he.found inside his mothers old jewelry box a gold cross, not being that religious himself he wasn't quite sure if it would work, he placed it on underneath his clothes._ _ _ _

____A hour passes, and Hannibal still hadn't knocked, Will settles himself in front of a sitcom about a girl who was working in New York city and her roommates were constantly in scenarios that to Will was far fetched, Will switched his attention on food preparing a cold tomatoe soup, as he heated it in the microwave a knock came at the door, just as Will suspicions were right, the night had fallen once again._ _ _ _

____"Vampires only lurk at night," he fingered the cross that hung from his neck, as he peeped inside the small peephole, he saw nothing. He walked back into his kitchen, eating the soup bitterly as the girl on tv found out she used sneezing powder in her cookies, the knock came again.  
Will looks again and there stood Hannibal, he wore a suit something that appealed to him, his hair was slicked back. "Damn it." He wished that he looked less attractive and more like a hunchback of France._ _ _ _

____Most of the drawings in the book indicated that vampires (mostly females) would be beautiful as Greek Goddesses and the men vampires would be dark, beautiful as the women. Only the older books said some would be hideous to look at, the vampires held a power over anyone the moment they entered the room, bewitching and charming as they went._ _ _ _

____If vampires were able to walk freely in the sunlight, Will could imagine some being powerful enough to run for a official appointed role, mayor or even the most powerful role in America _president_. _ _ _ _

____The knock comes again sounding more urgent than before, Will turns his hand over the knob as expected Hannibal looked as ravishing as beforehand, Will took in his beauty._ _ _ _

____"May I come in?" Hannibal says gingerly, as Will nods his plan on avoiding Hannibal fell apart._ _ _ _

____"Yeah sure." Will turns the tv off, as another sitcom came on. He sits back at the table realising the irony of his meal, it was a deep red. He quickly dumps it in the trash._ _ _ _

____"So Will how is your ankle? Hannibal picks up a forgotten book, eying it suspiciously. "Vampires, strange."_ _ _ _

____Will grabbed the book holding it he to his chest, "my ankle still hurts, but I'm fine." He pushed the bridge of glasses up, to look once at Hannibal's red eyes, he knew that it did no use to avoid the elephant in the room._ _ _ _

____"Remember when we talked in the courtyard a few days ago? And I asked what you were?" Will can feel his heart beating almost out of his chest, "now again.. _what are you?_ "_ _ _ _

____Hannibal sighs, "what if I wasn't a good person, what if I wasn't even _human_?" He said quietly, "would you still be my friend?"_ _ _ _

____"You have to say what you are, that's how it works, your charade of what I see you as is falling apart isn't it?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes."_ _ _ _

____"Your eyes aren't green, they are red. Being cold is because you are practically a walking corpse. I only see you at night, because you burn if it even touches you for a moment." Will holds the book prepared to use it as a weapon in case Will knew too much of Hannibal's secrets._ _ _ _

____"Still doesn't explain your smell, does it?"_ _ _ _

____Hannibal now in Will's eyes was less friendly, "it is to invite you in, predators have always had one way to trick their prey, it seems to work well with you." He laughs, "you and I have been alone on numerous occasions, yet _you are still alive_." _ _ _ _

____"You wouldn't hurt me." Will says in a sense of deja vú, "something inside you cares."_ _ _ _

____Hannibal says nothing, only Will holds onto the book seeing that the garlic that was almost everywhere in the home held no effect, he moved closer, until he was in hands reach of Hannibal, he held the cross beneath his shirt. Nothing._ _ _ _

____"Nearly everything aside from the sunlight and invitation is a myth, wasted a good few hours didn't you Will?" He held up a cross himself, "no effect."_ _ _ _

____"How old are you?"_ _ _ _

____"Twenty, when I became this almost two centuries ago. I was a doctor, when a patient I believed was suffering from a flu, attacked myself she was no ordinary human she managed to use her strength out numbering my nurse and I she then bit me upon my throat, since then I have killed countless humans. Never staying in a place too long, as already I have killed three men upon arrival." Hannibal to Will's surprise grabs him by his waist. He turns him on his back, holding him at a odd angle, "I am a _vampire_ ". _ _ _ _

____Hannibal leans in with his lips touching Will's he kisses him softly, Will felt himself not fighting back, he feels the gentle cold touch of Hannibal's hands inviting him._ _ _ _

____"Will, if you are scared of me..tell now." Hannibal whispers, as Will could only whisper no._ _ _ _

____"You killed Hobbs didn't you?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes, as I said before I would help you."_ _ _ _

____Will looks around his home, he remembers his vow to kill Mason Verger. "When are you leaving here?"_ _ _ _

____"Tonight Will, I am sorry."_ _ _ _

____Will thinks for a moment, "could I come with you?" Will isn't sure why or how, but traveling with Hannibal away from the coldness of Wolf Trap seems so much more promising, "please?"_ _ _ _

____Hannibal can't leave Will, not after he learned what he was, and in truth Hannibal loved someone and cared about someone besides himself._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____/ / /_ _ _ _ _

____By all accounts, the scene before Detective Katz was bizarre. A boy no less than sixteen was found drained of blood completely, his face was held in a hollowed scream, as she moved a pile of snow off the boy's face she saw it wasn't the drainage of blood was the cause of blood._ _ _ _

____"He was fed his own face, half his god damned nose is still lodged in his teeth, holy fuck." Katz waves over her crime scene photographer, as she removed more snow, she found his chest cavity was sliced open. His heart was missing along with half of a lung._ _ _ _

____"Don't let this get released to the press, not yet. We have enough murders to make it look like Wolf Trap is a free for all. Kill as you please." She checks his pockets finding a school id card, using her flashlight, the name read _Will Graham._ "Oh shit, I know this kid and his father. Sad thing his father is going to have to hear this morning." _ _ _ _

____Secretly Katz hoped it was the last murder, although it was a grim way to go out._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____/ / /_ _ _ _ _

____At a rest stop almost two hundred miles away, Will Graham was alive and well. He was holding an umbrella as he held it up, he tested it on his own skin before assuring it was safe enough for Hannibal, who warned Will a mere umbrella couldn't provide enough protection._ _ _ _

____It covered his skin it was large enough, but then again Will was human. "I don't believe it matters, it's night anyway." Will says to himself, as Hannibal pulls up in their new car._ _ _ _

____"Ditched the old car? I am not even going to ask how you got this." Will laughs, "so where to?"_ _ _ _

____"Anywhere, I have enough money and numerous cities to travel. Perhaps New York? There is enough people there and murders can go unseen." Hannibal was granted with not only the charms of a siren, but could lure anyone into his trap._ _ _ _

____"Sounds good, do you think they found _my body_ yet?" Will shifts into the car, his eyes automatically look in the backseat to see a muffled man, who held a pleading look with Will. _ _ _ _

____"Already did, if not they are still looking for Mason Verger, all the evidence for all four murders points towards him, shame that they will not find him." Hannibal says darkly, "don't mind him, he was a security guard...won't be missed." He added pointing towards the back, as the man yelled again._ _ _ _

____"New York?" Will asks, "I love you." He tests seeing if it would cause a reaction in Hannibal, it does as he leaned over grabbing Will he pushed his head back exposing his throat, he breathes slower each second seems to linger on._ _ _ _

____"I loved you since you spied on me in the courtyard, I want you to be here with me _forever_." Hannibal says huskily as he plants a soft kiss against his throat, making Will's heart almost stop in the process. _ _ _ _

____"Do it."_ _ _ _

____"Are you sure? To become me, or like me?"_ _ _ _

____"I want it." Will whispers, as he fears Hannibal sinks his teeth into his throat he feels a hot sensation prickle inside him, as the warm sticky blood drips falling on Will and Hannibal._ _ _ _

____He lets go wiping his mouth, Will feels nauseous as he opens the car door for fresh air, he falls feeling more ill each moment passed._ _ _ _

____"You are changing, your body is burning alive trying to fight against the virus." Will hears Hannibal distantly, as he falls on the ground he can see so much everything was clearer and cloudy at the same time._ _ _ _

____He sees himself attacked in the woods by Mason Verger, he longs to rip his throat out again to watch him die again, he wants to taste blood again, to feel their hearts beat in fear as he watched them slip from consciousness, to hear them scream and beg for mercy, opening his eyes again he was reborn._ _ _ _

____"Kill him." Hannibal's voice commands him, he stands up walking faster than before as he saw the guard in the backseat he wondered for a moment if the man would go quickly or beg._ _ _ _

____Will hopes the man begs, as he opened the door. Hannibal stood watching "don't play with your food, it is rude."_ _ _ _

____The man closes his eyes as Will sank his teeth stronger than he had thought into his throat._ _ _ _

____The man thrashs beneath him for a moment or so, until he gurgled choking on his own blood. He goes limp and Will satisfied with his results leaves seeking Hannibal._ _ _ _

____"Messy but-." Hannibal pressed himself against Will enjoying the taste of the security guard's blood on Will's lips, "I love you." Hannibal says sluggish, looking at the car he shrugs._ _ _ _

____"What do we do now?" Will asks tenderly, his hand links slowly around Hannibal's own._ _ _ _

____"We wait until the next car arrives, which shouldn't be long." He points at a set of headlights that shined slightly on the two._ _ _ _

____The car parks, with a man opening the door. "You folks need some help?" Inside the car is a woman and Will figures that it is the man's wife._ _ _ _

____Hannibal walks in stride with Will in tow, "funny you should ask that."_ _ _ _

____The next sounds are of echoing screams and pleads of mercy as Will and Hannibal began their next chapter of _hell_. _ _ _ _

_____The End_._ _ _ _


End file.
